Good Girls Are Bad Girls That Haven't Been Caught
by DirectorT
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by 5SOS, hope you like it. Jack is the nerd and Kim is the 'good girl' or so everyone thinks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Good Girls Are Bad Girls That Haven't Been Caught

**A little one-shot inspired by 5SOS**

Jack Brewer. A tall nerdy guy, who could be pretty cool if he didn't keep trying to the smartest person in Seaford.

Jack doesn't have many friends or people to talk to. Just one; his best friend.

Kim Crawford. A smart, daddy's girl; a sweet and caring 16 year old.

And bad girl. But like they say, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

Jack walked up to his best friend's locker, waiting for her to show up.

Kim walked over to the taller boy with a smile, "Morning Jack."

"Good morning Kim," He greeted as she opened her locker and began pulling out books.

"So what did you get on yesterday's history test?" He asked, ready to gloat about his 92 percent.

"A 94." She stated, smirking while looking into her locker instead of into his eyes.

"What? How do you keep getting better marks than me!?" He complained, with an annoyed and shocked tone.

"Just do. And you're jealous." She replied, shutting her locker and looking up at him with a smug smirk.

"Whatever. It's just because you're a good girl who spends every night studying hard in her room." Jack smirked, staring down at her.

"Just remember Jack," She began, before pulling him down and whispering in his ear, "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

She then strutted off, sending a wink to her 'Boyfriend' Brody, from across the hall.

Jack just rolled his eyes at the memory of the time he caught her sneaking out of her bedroom to go meet Brody at their special 'make out area', she had said they were dating when he found them and told him to forget what he thought about her being a good girl because good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Her parents assumed she was studying since her dad has dreams of her going to Harvard.

* * *

><p>Jack walked out of his third period class with a grin; he had some studying to do today and that made him super happy. He was totally okay with being thought of as a huge nerd, he finds it a complement to be called so smart because besides being a total dork, he's quite cocky.<p>

"Hey, um, excuse me? Nerdy guy?" He turned to see one of his school mates, a blonde, green-eyed girl named Lorie who's always way too perky and sometimes obnoxious.

"Yeah?" He replied with a friendly smile.

"You're friends with Kim Crawford, right?" She asked, raising a brow up.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jack questioned, slightly confused.

"Do you know where I can find her? We were assigned to do a Biology project together..." She told him, glancing the hallway to see if Kim shows up.

"Uh yeah, she's in the library, she's always there." Jack answered, pointing in the direction of the library.

"But I just checked there and I couldn't find her." She told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll find her, and tell her you're looking for her." He told her with a smile.

"Great. Thanks." She pecked his cheek with a tiny smile before glancing at him again, "Ya know, you're kinda cute for a nerd." Before she walked off.

Jack just smiled and shook his head jokingly, with a soft chuckle, then head to the library to find his best friend.

He walked all the way to the back of the library, where he knows nobody looks, and found Kim on the ground, making out with Brody.

"Hey Kimmers," He greeted with a grin, causing Kim to immediately pull away to smile back up at him.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She greeted back ignoring the sigh Brody gave as he watched the two. Even when Kim and Brody are dating, she and Jack are still closer than anyone else; Brody only wishes they were that way.

"Nothing really, but Lorie was looking for you and she said you two have a Biology project to work on." Jack told her with a shrug.

"Oh right. I'll go talk to her." She said, "See ya later babe," She pressed her lips to Brody's before bouncing up and grabbing Jack's hand, "Let's go." Kim pulled Jack out of the library behind her, grinning at the librarian when she rose a brow at her.

Kim dragged the nerdy boy behind her, jogging over to where she saw Lorie flirting with a guy and handing him a balloon heart.

"Hey Lorie, you were looking for me?" Kim questioned, staring at the blonde.

"Yeah, one sec." Lorie said with an over-joyful grin before turning back to the boy, "And that amazing kicky flipping thing you was just so...Like wow. Hehehe..." The guy smiled up at her, looking slightly awkward. Jack and Kim recognized him as Brian, the Black Dragon who used to be a cheerleader.

Jack and Kim are both green belts at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Academy. Or so they tell everyone, they're actually both black belts but Kim wants to keep her good girl act and Jack wants to keep being thought of as a nerd.

"So yeah, I wanted to ask what you wanted to make the biology project about. It can be about the human body or a specific animal's body or the difference between a specific animal body and a human body." Lorie explained, shrugging slightly.

"The difference between an animal's body and a human's body sounds pretty good. You okay with that?" Kim replied with a friendly smile as Lorie nodded agreeably.

Lorie glanced between Jack and Kim's linked hands before looking back up at them with a smirk, "Are you two together?"

"Nope," Kim replied, popping the P, before putting her arm around Jack's shoulder, making him lean down and ruffling up his hair, "But this guy has a crush on me."

Lorie raised a brow at the duo, still smirking slightly before walking away, leaving them alone.

"What was that?" Jack asked, straightening back up.

"Are you going to deny that you have a crush on me?" Kim replied with a smug expression.

"No..." He mumbled before noticing her smirk widen and correcting himself, "Yes! I don't have a crush on you. Why would you even think that?"

"Because Jack, every guy has a crush on the bad girl, and in this case, she just happens to be your best friend." Kim replied, staring up at him with a small smile, before walking off to her next class.

Jack took off his thick, black glasses and blinked a few times, wiping the lenses before putting them back on. The whole scene just now confused him entirely, but things were always like that when he hung out with Kim.

He shook his head to clear his mind before beginning to walk off, across the hall towards his Health-class classroom.

He passed by a closet and rose a brow as he heard Brody's voice but not Kim's; luckily for him, the door was open a crack and he peaked in to see Brody and a brunette Jack recognized as Heather Clark, standing there, making out.

Jack's eyes widened and he suddenly became really glad he had Kim in his next class.

When Jack made it to class, he sat in his usual seat beside Kim, and the bell rang five seconds later.

"Kim, I have to tell you something." He told her, with a completely serious expression on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" Kim replied, smiling at her best friend.

"I caught Brody cheating on you..." Jack answered nervously, Kim abruptly changed her expression to boredom, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that. Whatever. Let it go Jack," She told him and his eyes widened at that.

Just then, Brody walked in and sat in his seat behind Jack, earning a flirtatious wink from Kim. Jack stared at them shocked, that even after she found out he was cheating, she did nothing about it.

* * *

><p>Once class ended, Kim got up and walked out, with Jack on her tail, but he paused when he noticed Brody stay in the classroom and walk over to a girl named Lindsey. The two began kissing and Jack shot them an angry look before chasing after Kim, finding her at her locker.<p>

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!" He called, racing over to where she was standing.

"What is it Jack? Lost your extra homework sheets?" Kim replied with a grin.

"No, I'd never let that happen. But I need to talk to you." He stated seriously.

"Okay, go on." Kim shrugged, smiling up at him.

"I saw Brody kissing Lindsey just now, and earlier he was with Heather. Kim, Brody is cheating on you." He explained, looking sympathetic.

"Jack, I told you to let that go. Brody isn't cheating on me, I know that he's with other girls, he isn't even my boyfriend, we just go on dates from time to time." Jack just stared at her with shock and confusion, "That's why he won't mind when I do this," She put her hand on the back of his head, bringing him down and placing her lips on his.

She pulled away, a minute or so, later and smirked before walking off, leaving a shocked Jack to stand their, eyes wide and jaw dropped, before realizing what had just happened and running after her.

**Okay so this was inspired by a 5SOS song, hope you liked it! _And this is important, I want all you guys to know I made a website all about my stories and myself, it's kinda like a blog so check it out, the link is on my profile._**


End file.
